Unexpected Moments
by iheartShules
Summary: John and a pregnant Joss go out of town for a new number while they are away Joss gets an unexpected surprise. ::6th installment in the Moments series:: That vid I promised I finally got it done I'll have to spell it out: www dot youtube dot com backslash watch?v equal signs(do the actual symbol) ax097r6CX9c Just type it as you normally would without any spaces, hope it works!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Ok, so finally I finished the next installment of the Moments series *yay* the title really sucks but whatever hopefully the story is much better lol. I didn't want to gloss over the entire pregnancy, so I decided to write two separate stories one during the middle of her pregnancy, the second when she gives birth so we get the best of both worlds :D This is really fluffy and cutesy so be forewarned of the gooey fluff you're in store for ;P**_

_**Secondly, I have zero preference as to whether the baby is a boy or girl, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys to let me know which. Just vote boy or girl until the end of the story(there's 5 chapters) whichever sex has the most votes will be the sex of the Creese(or Careese seriously someone tell me which way it is lol) baby. If you don't feel comfortable posting a review that's fine, leave me a PM, if you don't feel comfortable leaving me a PM leave a comment, both count. My lovely lovely friend Elaine I thank you so very much for proofing this for me, you are epic, and I tallied your vote :D Okay so**__**, time to shut up and allow you to read!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

* * *

"Can you believe this, John?" Joss asked as she played with the straps of her carryon bag. She shot John a sidelong glance, taking note his stiff posture; he looked like a caged animal if you asked her. "John, we're in a plane, relax a little before you draw more attention to yourself."

"I can't relax, Joss." No kidding, John always assumed someone was lurking just around the corner to come get them. The man and his oddball friend gave new meaning to the word paranoid, but she couldn't exactly place all the blame on him since he had a lot people that wanted him dead.

"Well you need to try. Finch finally gave us a new number together." She'd been shocked when John had finally given in and filled her in on their little secret. The fact that Finch had built a machine capable of what he told her about was mind boggling but she figured if anyone could do it, it would be Finch.

"Yeah, well this isn't a vacation, Joss. Once we save this couple or put this couple behind bars we are back in New York."

"Yes that's very true but Finch did say to enjoy ourselves as a belated happy-having-a-baby present. Finch is sweet, giving us the number that just so happened to go on a Hawaiian getaway trip while he and Fusco dealt with Raymond Benson, the nerdy guy that works in some gaming company." She grinned, resting her head against the back of her seat in first class. Finch could do her travel arrangements anytime, she thought wistfully.

She shifted her gaze onto John who still looked agitated in his seat. The man needed to release some tension, more so than she did at the moment, and she had an idea just how to do jus that, one she was sure John would have no complaints about. Joss shifted in her seat as desire for John filled her again. What the hell was the matter with her? Lately that's all that's been on her mind sex, sex, and more sex. She was perpetually horny for him and her OBGYN had said it was normal to feel a heightened sex drive in pregnancy, though it wasn't something she experienced when she had been pregnant with Taylor. She felt a little embarrassed about her constant need. She had been trying to keep it from John, although it was becoming increasingly difficult as her need grew. She shifted closer to him.

"John, we'll get a few days in Hawaii to find the threat and save their lives, while we get a chance to relax and spend some much needed quality time together ALONE. No Finch buying me baby clothes, no Fusco telling me about the dos and don'ts of parenthood, and no Taylor treating me like I forgot how to walk. It sounds like heaven doesn't it, John?" she slid her hand up his chest and he looked into her eyes.

"You don't like being pampered do you?"

"Not really, I'm not the first woman in the world to get pregnant and surely I will not be the last."

"Joss your son wants to take care of you, Lionel is trying to give some wisdom, and Finch, well Finch, he has a child he gets to dote on again. He misses Leila."

"Me too, she was so adorable." Joss sighed, leaning back a little. "I hope we have a girl that gets lucky enough to have your beautiful blue eyes." Joss looked at him when she felt his hand on her tummy again. John loved talking to the baby and she loved watching him, but she selfishly wished he would pay a little attention to her. Joss felt like since she had gotten pregnant their sex life had gone out the window, and it wasn't even the baby's fault. It was everyone else getting in the damn way! Finch was constantly at John's place whenever she was there, going over what he wanted to do to make a nursery in his place. She and John hadn't even gotten a chance to figure out where they were going to live, was she moving in with him was he moving in with her? So many questions that they never got a chance to answer because if it wasn't Finch around, her son would be, and if not that, John would be on a case or she would be. They didn't get a chance to sit together and talk about these things, or just be in each other's company.

Joss mentally pulled herself out of her musings to listen to John softly whisper things in a different language to the baby. Joss never asked him what he said, figuring if he wanted her to know he'd say it in English. She didn't want to invade the daddy-baby bonding time, so she just always listened. John's voice was always low almost singsong as he spoke to the baby as if he didn't want to wake the baby up or something. Joss couldn't help but want to lovingly brush her hand across his cheek as he did the same thing right now, speaking low while he had a lopsided grin on his face, rubbing her tummy.

"John."

"Yes, Joss?" He looked up from her stomach and she pointed. He realized they were motioning for them to get off the plane. John eagerly stood up, before offering to help her up and she tried hard not to want to smack him. She wasn't an invalid, she was pregnant and she wasn't even showing yet, but she said nothing. Joss wasn't going to allow her independent streak to cause an argument, especially since John was only doing so being the gentleman he was. It took about forty five minutes at the airport getting their luggage and making it through airport security, then an additional hour and a half to go pick up their car from the rental place and to get to the hotel, but nothing could derail her excitement. She was in Hawaii to find the threat to Mr. and Mrs. Baker, but right now all she could think about was hitting the beach with John in tow.

"John you need to learn to have some fun," Joss teased after the bellhop left looking, around their honeymoon suite as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. John shot her a look and she knew this wasn't his idea of relaxing, if she could take a best guess she'd say John was going to go stir crazy at this resort.

"Why did our new persons of interest have to be a couple going to this ridiculous couples resort on a second honeymoon?" he groused as he slung his suitcase onto the king sized bed. Joss walked to the sliding glass door that opened up to a balcony that overlooked the ocean. The clear blue sky, the sun heated her face, and she felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. She was so happy that Fusco and Finch were dealing with the other person back in cold New York while they lived it up in Hawaii.

Joss walked back in from the balcony and watched John open his suitcase. His eyes widened and he zipped his suitcase back up again as if closing it would make what was inside go away.

"What's wrong John?"

"Nothing."

"Finch packed for you didn't he?" She wanted to scold him that, it was his own fault for not packing for himself, but she kept quiet. Joss couldn't think of John owning any casual clothing that he could wear in Hawaii now that she thought of it.

"Yes," he whirled around and she laughed at his look. John Reese looked positively livid at the moment. She unzipped his suitcase. "Don't look in there; it will hurt your eyes." Joss let out a snort of laughter before she clamped a hand over her mouth and nose. Joss tried to control the need to giggle as she lowered her hand, and pulled out the ugliest multicolored buttoned down t-shirt she ever saw before.

"Oh John, you are going to look so un-John like in this." she held it up against his torso while he glared down at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying Finch's Hawaiian style, but I'm not wearing this."

"Oh come on you'll fit right in with the other tourists, which is what we are trying to accomplish, John. If we are to look like a couple on their honeymoon in Hawaii, you need to learn to loosen up a bit."

"Joss, people will take one look at this shirt and get an instant headache."

"It's not that bad,"

"It's bad."

"It's just a tad bright but it's wearable," she tried to give it a positive spin, though if John put it on she'd crack up in a heartbeat. She eyed him hoping the small compliment to the shirt worked, and clearly saw it didn't by the way he was eying it like he wanted to shoot it. "Okay John, maybe Finch packed you something better to wear than this shirt, maybe there's one that's not quite so flamboyant." She set the hideous multi-colored shirt down before rummaging through his suitcase once more. She cringed as she went through the suitcase seeing more of ugly shirts, hoping there was one John would wear. His shorts weren't too bad and seeing John in shorts was going to be so fun. Joss looked at more of the same multicolored shirts before she found John's swimming trunks. "Oh my god," she clamped a hand over her mouth when John walked over.

"What?"

"Your swimming trunks.…"

"So help me, if it's a speedo I will shoot Finch in the kneecap-no, both kneecaps!"

"Oh how I wish it was," she sighed, thinking about John in those tiny swim trunks definitely made her squirm and John immediately eyed her. She cleared her throat. What?- she couldn't fantasize about her man in some skimpy clothing? Like he didn't fantasize about her in skimpy clothing! "No, it's nothing like that, its just I never thought I'd get to see John Reese in a pair of hip hugging forest green swim trunks."

"You don't have to worry about that since I'm not going to be wearing them." Oh well, he was the one that said it she couldn't help but tease him.

"I don't think skinny dipping is allowed, John. But I'm game if you are," she teased, earning her a dark look. "Just kidding, mostly anyway, John. But you have to wear them, Justin and Roxanne Baker are probably already on the beach. We need to get going to find out if they are the killers or the future victims." He nodded in agreement.

"Lets go." He began walking towards the door while she eyed him incredulously. He did realize they were undercover at a fancy resort in Hawaii right, and not in cold New York where wearing a suit was the norm?

"John you can't go to the beach in a suit."

"Watch me."

"John you will stick out like a sore thumb! I hear you even dressed casual in the burbs a while back. I know you can do it." She tossed the trunks at him and he caught them in his right hand eying them irritably. "No one is going to notice that you are wearing swim trunks John, because no one is going to care. But if you wear your suit that's when you are going to get strange looks."

"You're loving this," he stated with his hands firmly placed on his hips, his swimming trunks now hanging from his left hand at his hip, and not for the first time, Joss want to get into John's pants today. But in this pose he looked so sexy.

"Yes, I am," she agreed with a smile as he stalked over towards his dejected suitcase flipping the top out of his way looking for some shirt to put on along with the swim trunks. Joss walked over to her own suitcase opening it up.

"There's nothing in here other than ugly shirts, shorts I won't wear, and another pair of swimming trunks I won't use." he snapped gruffly. "Finch didn't pack me anything else, no underwear." Joss shifted a little, praying the little man forgot about that, but surely he hadn't.

"You do realize you have two more suitcases that are yours, right John?"

"What? I only need my suit, a change of underwear, and my gun."

"John go look in one of those, it's your fault for not packing for yourself."

"Finch knew I didn't have any casual attire to wear, Joss," he grumbled, walking over to where the rest of their luggage laid near the door. He opened one a little before he picked it and carried it over to the bed next to his other one. Joss watched covertly as he rummaged through the suitcase until he found a white muscle tank top and she nearly drooled at the thought of John in it. He eyed the brown flip flops with disdain before dropping them on the floor toeing off his dress shoes.

"You are going to look so adorably hot I won't be able to stand it," she whined more to herself than to him.

"I'm going to look ridiculous," he grumbled. Joss disagreed; John was going to look extremely sexy in the relaxed attire. This would be the first time she ever seen him in swim trunks and a muscle tank top. She preferred him in nothing at all but the idea of him wearing this casual attire made her breath catch. Joss finally managed to pull out her hot pink bikini and matching pink flip flops herself. She pushed her shorts and t-shirts out of the way till she found the pale pink terrycloth bathing suit cover up. She looked up and saw John eyeing the bikini; well she had been excited when Finch informed her he needed her to go with John to Hawaii. John's eyes shifted up to her eyes and she recognized that look.

"Oh no, I know that look, John, we go to the beach first then we can come back to the room and have at each other." She stepped backwards as he moved towards her. "John, what happened to your speech about 'this isn't a vacation and-and something or other'?" she asked as she tried to sidestep him but he moved in her way. Joss couldn't say she wasn't tempted; she had been wanting John since they got aboard the plane, or if she was honest she wanted him since she got up this morning. But now that they were here she wanted to get to the beach and wear the bikini before she got too big to wear it.

"Good to know you listen when I talk," he deadpanned as he placed his hands on her hips and Joss sighed when his mouth captured hers. Oh damn her hormonal body; it had a mind of its own. Joss sighed into his mouth as she kissed him back as her body eagerly clamored to get closer to his. He leaned down before sweeping her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Well, they'd get to the beach in an hour or so.

* * *

John walked with Joss as they finally made their way towards the beach, hoping Justin and Roxanne were already there. They were set behind a whole hour and a half then when they wanted to get here. John eyed Joss's beautiful body encompassed in the soft pale pink terrycloth bathing suit cover. Her caramel skin glowed in the sunlight and he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. His eyes shifted lower to her yet flat stomach and he felt the same overwhelming emotion fill him as it always did. He was going to become a father, it still took a lot of getting used too but in a good way.

"Stop John or I'll be dragging you back to the hotel," she whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like I'm some tasty treat you need to have."

"But you are," he grinned and she looked up at him, with her sunglasses on he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"John, I need to tell you something that's a little embarrassing for me." John eyed her hoping she was okay. They found a nice place where she laid out a huge beach towel before she slipped her flip flops off and unzipped her bathing suit cover that pooled at her feet. John tried to control his response to her nearly naked form but he wasn't doing such a bang up job of it by the way he shifted uncomfortably beside her. He wanted to punch the man that stared at Joss as he comically got hit in the head with a Frisbee from a fellow friend. She was his, damn it. He had a half mind to stake a claim on her with a passionate kiss but they didn't do public displays of affection unfortunately. It wasn't either one of them to do so. John watched her sit down on the beach towel and look up at him. She patted the area beside her. "Sit please, John."

John kicked off his own flip flops thankfully, he hated them, before he sat beside her. She leaned into him while wrapping her arms around her knees that she had pulled up to her chest. She looked really uncomfortable about whatever she wanted to say and it worried him. Joss always blurted out whatever she was feeling, or thinking.

"What's wrong Joss?"

"I'm horny," she said honestly, loudly, and bluntly. John looked around to make sure the nearby men weren't listening in on their conversation before looking back at her. She kept facing in front of her, not looking at him. "Like all the time John, I can't stop wanting you. My OBGYN said it's natural, that it's the hormones from the pregnancy kicking my sex drive into high gear, but I was worried I'd freak you out."

"Joss, honey you never have to worry to tell me about what you're feeling during the pregnancy, or anything for that matter. I love you, you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just embarrassing, I didn't want you to think I'm some sex fiend or something."

"I never thought that Joss," he grinned bumping her shoulder. "Honey, I'm a man so a more frequent sex life sounds like heaven to me." she pulled her sunglasses off and eyed him. She smiled softly.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that; thanks John." She leaned over brushing her lips against his before pulling back. "I love you," she sighed as she leaned her forehead against his. John wished he could just ask her to marry him right this second, but he was sure Finch would kill him if he didn't do the romantic gesture in the restaurant Finch had secured for him. Surely Finch's idea of his proposal would be ruined if he asked her right this second, carried her up to the room, and made love to her for the rest of the day and night. That wouldn't work out anyway since they needed to find the Bakers to determine if they are the perpetrators or victims. "Will you put some sunscreen on me, please?" she asked with a smile, pushing away from him. John stared at her, he couldn't do that. That meant touching her soft, beautiful dark skin, and he'd be the one to drag her off to some remote place to have his wicked way with her, unable to keep his hands to himself. But he couldn't figure out a good enough reason to say no so he grabbed the tube before squirting a healthy amount in his hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm the cool lotion up.

"This might still be a little cold, Joss." he said quietly. John glared at some onlookers before he moved behind her on his knees and began rubbing the sunscreen upon her luscious body. He worked it onto her shoulder blades first before he slowly dragged his hands down her tantalizing smooth back. The ties to her bikini top mocked him almost as if taunting him to pull them to undo it. He resisted the urge to do just that as he worked his hands underneath the strings and running them down the length of her spine just above her tiny bottoms. He ran his hands back up the length of her back on the area he didn't get on his downward descent. He touched the sides of her breasts hearing a gasp make its way out of her.

"Lay on your back," he whispered in her ear before moving out of her way. Joss laid down on her back on the beach towel staring up at him while John tried to not stare at her. Joss's body had definitely responded to him as he saw her hardened nipples pressing against the pink bikini top, and her dark brown eyes blazed with desire. John squirted some more of the sunscreen lotion in his hand before rubbing his hands together trying to warm it up a little. He reached out touching her shoulders once again and she jumped a little.

He started the same way he had on her back as he did on her front, starting at her shoulders and worked his way down. John pressed his left hand on her sternum then allowed it to drift downwards dipping into her cleavage before he moved down to her flat stomach. He rubbed lightly with a smile. Joss's back arched and she moaned softly when he reached up, touching the undersides of her breasts deliberately. He finished applying the sunscreen to her legs and Joss looked up at him in a daze. John tried to ignore his burgeoning erection, finding putting sunscreen on Joss way too exhilarating.

"My turn," she breathed as she grabbed the lotion beside them, sitting up. "Time to take your shirt off, John." her breath was coming out a bit fast and her voice was husky. He reached down, yanking the muscle tank top off while she sighed contentedly. John sat staring at her as she motioned with her hands. "Lay on your stomach." John should have told her no, that he didn't need any on because he didn't plan on staying on the beach for too long but he couldn't refuse her. He slowly turned on his stomach before he felt her straddling the backs of his thighs. She began similar to how did her, starting at his shoulders and worked her way downward. Joss was sliding her hands up and down the wide length of his back before her fingertips made it to his swimming trunks. John felt them sneak under the elastic and began massaging his ass.

"Joss,"

"Yes John?"

"I don't plan on sun-bathing in the nude so I don't believe I need sunscreen on my ass," he whispered for her ears only. Joss didn't remove her hands from underneath his swimming trunks for a good full minute before finally asking him to roll over. She climbed off of him to allow him to roll over before she straddled his hips the moment he was on his back.

John laid on his back eyeing Joss from beneath her where they were pressing intimately. John knew he couldn't hide what putting the sunscreen lotion on her had done to him. Joss squirted more lotion into her hands not verbally mentioning his hard on but the way she rotated her hips to get closer to him meant she noticed. Joss ran her hands across his chest taking too much time on his nipples.

"Joss, stop." he whispered through gritted teeth as she finally moved downwards across his chest and abdomen. "I think I'm good Joss," he tried to not grab her as she continued to rub the sunscreen onto his body. He was trying not to move, but it was getting harder and harder...not to move.

"You're not fully protected from the sun yet, John." She grinned as she reached his sides running from his hips to his armpits when she noticed that he moved to get away from her light touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said tightly as she repeated the action. The moment she brushed the upper part of his ribcage he tried to resist the urge to laugh, not about to inform Joss that he was ticklish. But by the way a devilish smile graced her lips, he didn't need to tell her one damn thing. She figured it out on her own.

"You're ticklish!" she squealed with delight as she ran her hand over the same area and earned a startled chuckle out of him. "How come I never noticed that before?" he grabbed at her hands.

"Because I never let you touch me there, now stop Joss!" Joss laughed as she struggled to continue tickling him while she wiggled on him, making it decidedly harder to ignore how intimately they were touching in front of anyone that could see. John easily deflected her hands and he was much bigger than she was which he used to his advantage. He picked her up and plopped her on her butt as he stood up.

"HEEEEY! I wasn't done tickling you, now that I know about it." She grinned as she got to her knees in front of him. Oh god, he needed to cool himself down, rubbing sunscreen on her and then her tickling him was a new form of foreplay. John eyed her, deciding to have a little fun of his own. He squatted down to her level, grabbing her wrist in an iron tight clasp, and yanked her up onto his shoulder much like a fireman's carry careful not to hurt the baby or her. He stood up, turning around and began walking towards the ocean.

"John, put me down!" she squealed. "We are supposed to be looking for the Bakers," she reminded him as he carried her.

"Oh now you remember our reason for being here, well too bad, Joss, you are about to go for a swim."

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare throw me in the water, John!" She thrashed in his arms and he grinned as she smacked at his ass to get him to stop. "Stop, no John, I can't swim."

"Yes you can." he laughed, knowing that she could.

"Please put me down, John, I'm sorry for tickling you!"

"No you're not."

"Okay you're right I'm not, but I'm the mother of your unborn child, you don't want to do this! Your baby commands you to stop." John laughed happily as she tried everything she could think of to get him to not dunk her into the ocean as she flailed beating on his ass the entire way. He heard hoots and hollers from other men, and giggling from other women knowing that anyone could see what was going on, but not caring. He needed a cool dip in the ocean to calm his raging libido and he suspected so did Joss. He carried her further into the ocean and he allowed her feet to touch the warm ocean water. When he was sure it was deep enough she wouldn't get hurt when he flipped her in the water was when he stopped.

"Joss..."

"Yes, John?"

"Have a nice dip."

"Don't you dare…". but the rest ended up on a started squeal as he flipped her off his shoulder, and he heard a curse word, quickly followed by his name, before hearing a splash behind him. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Maybe Hawaii wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Author's note: Utter fluff that's what this story will be, though there will be some action in the way of their new numbers, and AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW John wants to propose. Poor unromantic John, surely he should never have gone to Finch for advice since Finch always does something extravagant :D I mean the man gave John a loft for his birthday hahahahahahahahaha.

Uh-oh John flipping Joss into the water, is not good for his overall health };P Next chapter, Frankie reappears much to my own delight he's such a fun character to write :D

Hope you enjoyed, and as always I adore everyone that takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow truly you guys rock. I am still hard at work on the video I promised, its coming along quite nicely and if you hadn't guessed its Carter Reese centric since most of my stories are :D


	2. Chapter 2

He turned, grinning, when she broke the surface, sputtering. She leveled him with her best 'oh no you didn't' look. She wiped the water from her eyes. Joss reached back and began splashing him with water until he felt her hop into his arms, using her weight as leverage to propel him backwards, causing him to lose his balance on the sandy bottom of the ocean. Joss pushed on his shoulders, dunking him fully under the water. When he broke the surface she was laughing as she swam around him like a shark did its prey.

"You should have seen your look," she snickered as he grabbed her ankle yanking her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist before capturing her lips with his. John sighed as he pulled back and they broke apart. They swam slowly towards the shoreline and slowly stood up when the water got to shallow to swim in. She grabbed his hand as they walked back to their beach towel. "I wish I knew I was going into the ocean for a dip because I didn't bring any extra beach towels," she huffed as they sat on their beach towel. John scanned the beach looking for their new numbers until finally he saw them down a ways away from on the beach.

"They're here."

"No duh, John, most people come to the beaches while in Hawaii."

"Maybe we should try to get to know them as other honeymooners, you know, try to figure out if they are the perps or the vics."

"Good idea," she grinned as they both stood. She folded up the towel, putting it along with his discarded tank top into her tote bag she brought with them. She yanked her bathing suit cover back on before slipping her petite feet into her flip flops once more, he followed suit, and they began walking down the beach. Joss slid her hand into his. "I love being undercover as your wife because I get to hold your hand unapologetically," she sighed.

John looked down at her wondering if she wouldn't mind being his wife for real instead of make believe. Opening himself up for this sort of relationship with Joss was much easier than he first thought because she made it easy to love her, respect her, and want to be with her no matter the cost to his own heart. He loved her and no matter what he would always love her. He finally found the one that could love him for who he was, he finally found the woman that was his equal and she was pregnant with his child, and he wanted her to be his in every way. He wanted her to have his last name, well not his real last name since that man was for all intents and purposes dead, but Warren the last name of his good and clean cover. The cover that was closest to who he truly was.

"John, you're staring again," she whispered as they walked down the beach towards their numbers that were sitting on a lounge chair together eating ice cream cones.

"I can't help it, you're too beautiful not to stare at."

"Oh Mr. Romeo is coming out." she sighed as she leaned more into him. John was grateful for the little dip they took but it didn't help all the way. Desire still twisted inside him and he was only suppressing the urge to sweep her into his arms to take her back to their suite because of their new numbers. John sat down with a slight plop before he pulled Joss onto his lap.

"You two are cute." A voice said. John looked over towards their numbers where the soft feminine voice came from. Roxanne Baker was a pretty woman with long flowing raven colored hair, olive complexion, and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a red and white bikini top, and what appeared to be a skirt covering her bottom half. John shifted his gaze to the man who had blonde hair, and blue eyes who was only wearing black swimming trunks. These two did not appear to be cold blooded murderers but appearances could be deceiving.

"Thanks, so are you two." Joss spoke up when he remained silent. "I'm Joss and this is my husband John, we are here for our honeymoon." She kissed him quickly and sweetly.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Roxanne but you can call me Roxy, and this is my husband of fifteen years, Justin. We are here on our second honeymoon. We got married when we were young; I was eighteen and Justin was nineteen."

"That is young, at that age I was sure I would be single forever." Joss laughed softly.

"Roxy and I dated all through high school, we were inseparable. I knew she was the one the moment I looked at her." John knew that feeling as he shifted his gaze to Joss.

High-school sweethearts huh, so romantic." Joss sighed and looked at him. "I wish I knew John when he was in high school, I bet you were a hell raiser."

"Who me?" Joss and the couple they were trying to get to know all cracked up. He didn't particularly know what he said that was so funny, in high school he had only a few select friends. He wasn't a popular kid, most of the kids were afraid to talk to him come to think of it, he heard the word 'intense' being used to describe him when he young.

"So how did you two meet, Joss?"

"I'm a cop, and I met John at the precinct. He had a run in with some thugs on the subway back in New York, and one look into his baby blues and I was done. I had to know more about him, so I pursued him doggedly." John wanted to tell Joss that Mrs. Hudson was a financial analyst while John Hudson was a hedge fund manager, that she completely forgotten their cover, but he remained silent. John pasted a smile on his face.

"Awwwww, how sweet." The young woman clasped her now empty hands together as she leaned into her husband. "Justin, aren't they just too adorable for words? I bet John here was just as smitten with you as you were with him."

"I was," John looked away not really wanting to talk about the effect Joss had on him the moment he met her and ever since then. It was too intimate, something he only shared with Joss and would only share with her.

"A man of few words, my type of guy." Justin laughed shortly. "So we know what your lovely wife does, but what do you do for a living, John?"

"I'm a hedge fund manager with a corporation back in New York," he shifted his gaze onto Joss and her eyes widened realizing her mistake.

"Well then you are overworked my friend, and definitely deserve this honeymoon."

"Thanks, what is it that you two do?" John asked already knowing they worked for EPA.

"We work for the Environment Protection Agency, I'm a biologist while Justin here is a environmental engineer."

"Wow, that sounds like fulfilling work." Joss smiled and John nodded his head in agreement.

"It is, saving our environment is our mission in our life I believe," Justin smiled happily. "When we got married fifteen years ago we took only a few days for a honeymoon and then we were back to college, then graduate school, followed by our internships, and finally landing jobs in the EPA. We finally gotten a chance to take an actual real week's long vacation just for us, not doing charity work or fighting for the injustices."

"Injustices?"

"Justin and I stopped some rich billionaire from demolishing an entire forest for some housing project, thanks to finding wetlands which are protected." John felt his interest piqued. If they stopped this billionaire from a housing project, most likely it meant it cost him some money, maybe enough money to want this couple dead. He needed to get Finch to look in on that for him.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Thanks Joss, you two should come with us tomorrow, we are going sightseeing and we'd love for you two accompany us." Roxy grinned.

"Yeah, that's sounds great we always enjoy meeting new people and I have to say you two are different." Justin agreed with his wife.

"Different?" John asked.

"Yeah, you not like any of the other tourists we met today."

"We'd love to join you if you don't mind,"

"Of course not, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you two to join us."

"Then yes, John and I will take you up on the offer."

"Okay, say we'll meet at eight a.m. to start our sightseeing adventure together."

"Sounds like a plan." Joss grinned.

* * *

Sounds like a plan, not a very good one; she had plans on making love to John all night, and getting up later in the morning than eight a.m., but she couldn't do anything about it. They were here to make sure the Bakers weren't harmed, they were even in the honeymoon suite across from them to keep an eye on them. Joss and John force paired with their phones to keep ears on them while they were away. They seemed like genuinely nice people and not at all heartless killers. Joss followed John back into their suite.

"They aren't the killers,"

"How can you be so sure, Joss?"

"Easy, she's a biologist and he's an environmental engineer, not exactly the ruthless killer type jobs."

"Maybe one of their injustices they tried to save failed and they could be trying to take out whoever is destroying the environment." She shot him a look and he shrugged. "I'm not saying its what's going on but it's a possibility, Joss. Appearances can be deceptive and for all we know they are the perpetrators, not the victims."

"Yes, well I don't think they are."

"Is that why you blew our cover?"

"I didn't blow the cover, well not technically," Joss' tone softened and she fidgeted.

"Joss they know you're a cop."

"So? They didn't even bat an eye, John. They could care less that I'm a cop anymore than you are a hedge fund manager. I just think they are a nice couple who seem legitimately in love and normal. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Neither do I, regardless if they are the victims or the perpetrators I will not let harm fall to them or anyone else while I'm here." Joss smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know John." She pulled his head down for a kiss deciding she was going to get him in bed before dinner but it seemed he had other ideas. He pulled back and moved to grab at his suit jacket. She pouted a little but he didn't see it as he pulled out his earpiece. Great, he was going to call Finch. She sulked as she laid on the bed to listen to him talk. She watched him as he walked towards the window as he asked if Finch was alright. She listened to his one sided conversation all the while imagining tearing off his swim trunks that had grown drier as the afternoon progressed. His hair was mussed as hers was probably, she willed herself to remain on the bed listening to him.

"Thanks Finch, what? Yes she's here with me, no I haven't." Joss watched him as his back stiffened a bit and he shifted so he was facing fully away from her, and spoke in a quiet whisper. She strained to hear him as he said something to Finch over the phone before he said he would and hung up with him.

"John its not nice to whisper," he turned to look back at her with a look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"What were you talking about with Finch?"

"The Bakers,"

"After that."

"After the Bakers, nothing really, John said without looking at her directly.

"Then why did you feel the need to whisper if it wasn't anything?"

"Joss, you worry too much."

"I'm not worried; I just know you are keeping something from me," she said climbing off the bed and standing with her hands on her hips determined to get to the bottom of it. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"John, its not nothing. Now tell me what you were talking with Finch about!"

"He was just asking for my opinion on something with their case." She narrowed her eyes, trying to see a flaw, trying to see anything that gave away that he was wasn't telling her everything.

"Uh-huh, so why did you whisper?"

"Joss, please it was nothing you need to worry about." She forced a smile on her face when he walked over to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner, would you care to join me?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'm a bit tired, you go ahead I'm going to lay down for a little bit; I think all the sun got to me a little." she said slowly sitting down on the bed again. She felt a little bad when she saw concern shadow across his features.

"Is the baby alright, are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No, its nothing like that John, I'm just a little tired. I'm just going to rest for a little bit; go take your shower," she assured him. He nodded a little bit before he disappeared into their bathroom. Joss waited till she heard the shower kick on, knowing she only had a good ten to fifteen minutes before John would be out again. She hurried over to her cell phone that lay on the small wooden table beside the doorway near the balcony. She hurriedly dialed Frankie's number needing some advice. She only had to wait one ring before he answered.

"Hello Jocelyn, long time no hear."

"Oh give me a break, I called you like two days ago." she huffed.

"Two FULL days ago, but I forgive you,"

"Oh gee thanks,"

"So did you call me to tell me the good news that you decided finally on the baby's name." Joss hated to break it to Frankie but neither she nor John had even sat down to think of names yet for their child.

"No."

"So you haven't talked to John yet about if it's a boy naming him Franklin, and if it's a girl Franklina." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to talk to John about that because my child isn't going to be named after you Frankie."

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend."

"So?" she laughed softly. "I didn't name Taylor after you," she reminded him as she eyed her stomach sweeping her fingertips across her stomach lightly.

"Which still hurts come to think of it, Jocelyn." he huffed and she shook her head at the absurdity of the conversation. Frankie always knew how to make her smile or laugh but that wasn't why she called him. "Okay, so do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No, its too early for that and we aren't going to either. Both John and I want to be surprised."

"Okay so do you hope it's a boy or a girl?"

"I just want it healthy, Frankie."

"Please! Everyone says that and I hope its true for you two, but secretly everyone has hopes on a specific gender so lay it on me, Jocelyn. Boy or girl?"

"Fine, I'm hoping it's a girl and I'm sure John is hoping for a boy."

"If it's a girl I pray for those young men that will eventually come sniffing around her when she's old enough to date. Your boyfriend can scare them with one look, one hot sexy look to be sure!"

"Frankie," she laughed. "We don't have to worry about that until, like I don't know, until our little girl is 35."

"35, HA, you didn't even wait till you were 12!"

"Oh my god, are you seriously counting Leroy Wilkers from fourth grade as a date? He asked me to sit next to him at the lunch table."

"And you did, date numero uno! You even shared a Twinkie with him; you never shared Twinkies with me."

"Oh my god, how do you remember all this?" she demanded sitting up on the bed.

"I have an impeccable memory." More like selective memory if you asked her.

"You know Frankie, I called you for a reason."

"Okay, what's the matter darlin'?"

"John's keeping something from me."

"That he secretly loves me?"

"No!" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Damn it my loss, so ask him about it."

"I did."

"And he said…"

"Nothing, he told me not to worry about it."

"So don't."

"Easy for you to say, John's a bit closed off when it comes to emotional things. What if something is wrong?"

"I'm sure he'd tell you."

"No, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't; John's bad at telling his feelings."

"What man isn't?"

"Frankie, you're not helping." she sighed through clenched teeth. "I'm in Hawaii right now, John's in the shower, I don't have much time before he gets out so can you give me better advice than do nothing."

"Okay here's something, get in the shower with your Adonis! You told me you are hornier than a randy teenager, so go get yourself some. I bet he offered too, and you turned him down because your fretting over something asinine."

"That's so-half the truth, I'm fretting over something possibly huge that could affect my baby's future with her or his father, and you call it asinine!"

"Jocelyn, if its something bad or huge I'm sure your love bunny will tell you. Until then stop worrying about it. Have some fun in Hawaii and go settle your cravings for his love stick. Bye, Jocelyn." Joss snorted with laughter as she hung up with her best friend, feeling a little better but still worried about whatever John was hiding than before. Nobody could have a better friend than Frankie!

* * *

Author's note: I adore Frankie, I had several requests to bring him back so he made an appearance however it is brief. John's tense about proposing to Joss...cue awwwwwws, but poor Joss she's thinking its bad when its really good. So far in the lead it's boys, and some people are asking for twins hahahahahahaha I didn't even think of including that as a choice :D John and Joss trying to take care of twins would be fun.

Thank you as always for reading, and reviewing you guys are so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Joss should feel bad at John's tired eyes and slumped shoulders, but she couldn't. John barely got any rest last night and they had to get up early to meet with the Bakers by eight a.m. Joss couldn't help but take a picture with her phone of John in his ensemble. The shirt was a hideous mixture of yellow, orange, and red with little flowers on it to give it a Hawaiian flair but it fit him like a glove, showing off his athletic build and the khaki shorts reached his knees. He got to take his gun this time which made him a little bit happier with the look. She, for her part, was wearing a yellow sundress that was halter style that flowed to her knees, wearing matching yellow flip flops.

John was sitting in front with Justin in their rental van as he drove, and Roxanne sat beside her in the backseat. They were driving up to Nuuanu Pali Lookout first since they were all told about how beautiful the views were.

"John looks tired," Roxanne noted, stirring Joss's interest from her perusal of John's profile to look sideways at her.

"Yeah, he's a bit."

"Newlyweds." Roxanne laughed softly. "He seems shy and quiet, Justin is like that too."

"Once you get to know him, trust me, he's anything but shy though he's not used to relaxing." Joss chuckled more to herself eyeing John's getup.

"He looks ridiculous in that shirt. I'm sure you didn't buy it for him so in the future, Joss, you need to do all his shopping."

"No, actually that would be his friend and employer that bought him that shirt; he knew John was going on this Hawaiian vacation and it was a present to him."

"Well in the future John needs to ask just for the money or a gift card to a department store, the man's tastes in shirts are horrible." Finch had impeccable taste which meant he chose this shirt to blend John in because even Finch knew John would have a hard time blending in with other tourists.

"Duly noted,"

"So Joss are you and John planning on having children?" Joss smiled and her hand slid onto her stomach.

"I'm actually pregnant, I'm about three months along."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't realize."

"No its okay Roxy, it isn't why John and I got married; we married because we loved each other."

"I can tell you love one another, its written all over both of your faces. Justin and I were talking about how John looked at you, he said it reminded him how he looks at me."

"That's so sweet." Joss eyed John who appeared to be in a deep discussion with Justin at the moment. From the bits and pieces she could hear it sounded like they were talking about golf. "You two make a lovely couple yourselves."

"Thanks Joss, is this baby your first?"

"First with John yes, I have a teenage son from a previous marriage named Taylor."

"Unfortunately for Justin and I, he's sterile." Joss looked at the bubbly young woman as she munched on crackers. Joss sipped her bottled water feeling sad for the young woman who she barely knew.

"I'm so sorry, have you thought about adoption?" Joss asked hoping she wasn't hurting this young woman with questions.

"We have, but with our busy lifestyle we are afraid that any child we'd adopt would suffer being with us rather than benefit."

"I doubt that, because you and Justin are both loving individuals."

"Thank you for that Joss, but for now we are happy being just the two of us. But who knows, maybe in the nearby future adoption will be an option for us." The woman smiled without an ounce of pity for herself. "Is this John's first?"

"Yes," she sighed looking towards him again. He had a smile on his face as he spoke to Justin, he appeared relaxed and not a man on the mission of trying to save the world but rather just enjoying himself. "It is his first, he never believed he would ever have a child, or a wife."

"Sounds like he had a rough life," Joss turned to the eye the intuitive young woman seeing the intelligence in her sharp green eyes.

"He did, things in his past nearly broke him but he got through it just like I did, just like we all do."

"What are you two chatty Kathys talking about back there?" Joss and Roxanne looked up at Justin who spoke to them.

"We are talking about Joss and John's little baby on the way," Joss watched as John swung his entire body to look at her. What? She wasn't even going to pretend to believe these two were capable of being criminals of a violent crime! John was suspicious by nature so she'd let his paranoia go, but she liked Roxanne and Justin. She wanted the best for them, and she wished she could remain their friends after this is all over. She didn't have many friends, she didn't make many, usually they were put off by her assertiveness but not these two.

"I didn't know we were telling people, Joss."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose…" Roxanne eyed her and Joss waved her off.

"Oh don't worry about John, he's prickly about certain things."

"I'm not prickly."

"Sure you're not sweetheart." John shot her a dark look and Joss squirmed in her seat hoping like hell John couldn't tell what he was doing to her while he was angry at her. He turned to look forward and she felt Roxanne lean over.

"Your husband has the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen, but if you breathe a word of this to Justin, I'll deny I ever said it." she whispered and Joss grinned at her. Joss made a motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the imaginary zipper while the Roxie giggled as the van pulled up to a stop in a parking lot. Joss eyed the scenery through the window of the van in awe, if this was what the view looked like from the parking lot she could just imagine it from this lookout point.

"Well here we are ladies, its only a short jaunt to the lookout, will you be alright Joss, being pregnant?" Joss sighed, of course now that she was pregnant suddenly she couldn't handle a short walk. She was about to respond politely to Justin when Roxanne beat her to the punch.

"Oh please Justin, she's pregnant not handicapped." she rolled her eyes at Justin who had the graciousness to look sheepish. Joss smiled softly at the two before she felt John slip a hand around her elbow keeping them back behind the two.

"John, if this is about telling Roxy I'm pregnant, I'm not sorry I did it," she whispered.

"No its not that I think we are being followed."

"What?"

"I tried to pay attention as Justin drove and I can't say with one hundred percent certainty that we were, but I could swear I saw the same car behind us the entire trip here," he whispered as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I want you to stay with them and the moment I tell you to get down, you get down."

"What about you?"

"What about me Joss, I'm the one with the gun remember?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, well please be careful John, I want my baby to know its father." He smiled before pressing his lips to hers.

"I will," he pulled away and left her to catch up to the Bakers who were already standing at the lookout, gazing at the scene before them.

"Its breathtaking," Joss walked up behind them as they both murmured their awe. Roxanne turned to eye her and seemed to notice John's absence immediately.

"Where's John?"

"He had to take a call, his job never leaves him even on a honeymoon."

"That's a shame." Justin sighed. "The man reeks of tension, he needs a real day off."

"Yeah I agree but what can he do? John's job is a twenty four a day type deal." She cringed hoping they'd buy that.

"It doesn't have to be."

"With John it is, he doesn't know how to take a break."

"Well, we'll help him loosen up a bit." Roxanne grinned and soon Justin joined in. Oh no, what did they plan on doing to him?

"Oh its really not necessary; whatever you are thinking, my husband will loosen up in his own time." Joss didn't need them to get some hair-brained scheme to loosen John up when the man was cranked tight because he was worried about a possible threat. Before Joss had a chance to find out what they had on their minds John reappeared playing up the fact with his cell phone. Great minds thought alike she decided. "Oh darling, glad that the call with your company was resolved quickly."

"Yes, nothing is wrong." She grinned, feeling better that he gave them the all clear that they weren't being followed. Joss watched with wide eyes as Roxanne grabbed John's phone out of his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Something that will relax you on this vacation," she assured him while Joss watched as she dropped John's phone down the side of the cliff. "I'll fully reimburse you for your cell phone with a check tonight at dinner, and we'll even pay for dinner. John, you need to learn to relax, you're on your honeymoon so enjoy it, you'll thank me for this later," Roxanne stated before they began walking back towards the rental van leaving John standing stunned, staring down the side of the cliff where his phone was dropped.

* * *

"Joss, she dropped my phone down the side of a cliff!" it was the same argument they had been having off and on since getting back to the suite.

"Oh like you haven't smashed your phone or lost it getting beat up at some point!" She pushed him aside so she could apply her lipstick. For such a luxurious suite they sure had a tiny bathroom to get ready in!

"I need a phone to call Finch,"

"You can borrow mine."

"That's beside the point Joss. Why do we need to eat dinner with them?" He asked almost petulantly.

"Eating dinner with them will give us a chance to stay near them for our cover." John yanked on a tie as he got into one of his extra suits since they were called by Roxanne to be told it was a formal restaurant they were attending.

"Yeah, well did you ever hear of being too close to your number, well I'm too close to these people."

"John the reason they did it is because they want you to relax a little; everyone can see how tense you are!" He didn't care what their reasoning was, he needed his cell phone just in case Finch needed to get a hold of him. Plus, he was nervous about his proposal and how Joss would react to it. What if she said no?

"Joss the reason I'm tense is because I don't know where the threat is going to come from." She eyed him as he angrily cinched his tie so tight he gagged a little. Something else was bothering him and she was starting to get a little worried. It had to be the same thing he had whispered to Finch about.

"Okay out with it." she demanded as he loosened his tie a bit. He looked at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are way too tense for it to be just about the threat to the Bakers, you're always calm when it comes to combat and bad guys. So what is it? Since we got here you've been more tense than in New York! We are in a beautiful setting and you can't even allow yourself one ounce of fun with me!" She sniffed feeling hurt, he wasn't having fun with her. She damned her hormones because tears welled up in her eyes. Joss immediately walked out the bathroom afraid he'd see the tears then be even more upset.

"Joss…" great, he'd seen the tears, she willed the stupid tears away but they just kept coming. And now she was crying full blast! "Joss, please don't cry." his soft voice made the tears come harder. Joss felt his hand on her arm.

"I'm not crying," she sniffed, hating when he gently turned her around. John nodded and didn't call her the liar that she was as he gently rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks brushing the tears away. "Its not your fault I'm crying, its these damn hormones, I'm horny and emotional." John cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes and she saw gentle understanding.

"Its okay Joss, you're pregnant, you're allowed to feel this way. I told you earlier you can tell me anything and you should know you never have to apologize to me."

"Thanks," she gave him a watery smile. "Besides now that I think of it, it is your fault-well partly-you did get me pregnant." He chuckled while he gently stroked her face. "Its just I know we are here to work, but I feel like since I've gotten pregnant we don't get to spend anytime together anymore. If its not Finch around, its your away saving the world, and if its not you its me at work. I just wanted us to enjoy this little getaway together and you're not, you're miserable."

"I'm not miserable, Joss, its just I have a lot on my mind." She stared into his eyes, seeing the tension in him. Even as he tried to relax her, he still looked worried about something.

"I can see something is going on with you John, just talk to me." He wanted to, she could see it in his eyes.

"Joss, its nothing bad, I promise."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because now isn't the time Joss, Finch would be upset and-"

"What does Finch have to do with this?"

"Its his idea, it's a great idea, you'll love it and always remember it, and I'm not romantic so…" Joss eyed him as he trailed off. Joss narrowed her eyes, then widened them as a smile slid onto her face. He wasn't romantic, which meant whatever was on his mind was about her. Joss slid her arms around his neck, feeling relaxed for the first time since realizing John was keeping something from her. "Joss you weren't supposed to know anything about it."

"So the thing that's been on your mind, tensing you out, is about me, huh?" she should have guessed it wasn't bad. But she couldn't help it, with their track record her mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that something was trying to tear them apart. "What is it?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Because I'm pregnant with your baby," she tried and he laughed.

"Nice try but that doesn't work for everything."

"Oh come on,"

"You'll just have to be surprised." Joss watched as a wide almost devilish smile graced his lips.

"Please tell me John, you know how much I dislike surprises." he shook his head slipping from her arms as he grabbed his suit jacket from where it was laying on the bed.

"Payback is a bitch isn't Joss?" She glared at his sexy hide as he slid his gorgeous form into his suit blazer.

"Oh come on, it was your fantasy!" She stomped over to him.

"No, my fantasy was a surprised sexual encounter, Joss; what you did was take it to the extreme."

"You loved every moment."

"I loved the moment I got my hands on you, but I did not enjoy the teasing. I was in a permanent state of arousal for that entire day."

"Yeah well I'm right with you there, John. You think its easy for me. Right now I'm so horny that I can't think about anything other than pinning you to the sheets from morning to night! John you tease me all day long, you tease me when you get dressed, when you eat, and even when you breathe!" John stared at her and it was making her hot right now. "You breathe sexy."

"I can't help it that I need to breathe, Joss, I'm not purposely teasing you. It's your hormones, you on the other hand had a lot fun teasing me."

"I did, but we're even on the permanent state of arousal, John, and I satisfied you all night that night, but you haven't satisfied me." She sniffed, crossing her arms across her chest. His blue eyes darkened and she smiled inwardly. She got him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you haven't satisfied my constant craving."

"Joss, that's because I'm in my mid forties. I can't just go at a drop of a hat like some damned sixteen year old kid who gets aroused by a breeze!"

"Well, you can tell me your surprise for me and it might make up for the sexual frustration I'm enduring constantly." Was she really trying to bargain with him, while taunting him? Oh she was good! She wanted to know the surprise and have sex too! Well he was giving her neither…for now.

"No, now we need to get going." She sighed knowing he wasn't going to tell her. She grabbed her purse before joining him near the door.

"This is over for now," she said before grabbing his tie, fisting it to yank him down to kiss. Joss teased his lips with her tongue before she pushed back. "I have my ways of getting you to talk, you seem to forgot that I once was an interrogator."

"I'll love to see you try." He grinned before he escorted her out, let the battle of wills begin.

* * *

Author's note: see utter fluff fest :D Poor Joss is having a hard time of it with her hormones! John in his ridiculous clothing would be a sight to see hahahahahahahahahahahaha I'd laugh my butt off seeing him in such clothing on the show.

Thank you for reading as always you guys are the bestest peeps out there :D


	4. Chapter 4

This couple wasn't so bad, he just didn't care for them butting in on his affairs, especially dropping his phone down the side of the cliff. He was sure Finch was trying to get a hold of him; he'd have borrow Joss's cell phone when they got back to the suite tonight. John had almost asked her to marry him, she looked so sad and upset that he was keeping something from her. Which he was, but not something bad. Finch's idea of a proposal was much better than his would be. His would be while they laid beside one another in bed, which wasn't nearly as romantic or memorable as what Finch came up with. Finch told him every woman including Joss loved romance and a proposal should show his forethought and sincerity. John just thought women were happy about any proposal.

John had made the mistake of giving away what he was thinking when he had asked Finch to tell him how he proposed to Grace. Since then Finch had been coming up with idea after idea for how to propose to Joss. None of which he'd would ever think up himself. John could not see himself singing a love ballad, Finch nixed that idea himself when Finch realized he couldn't hold a key to save his life. Each idea Finch came up with was an over the top idea; none of which John thought he would ever do. Finch finally settled for a romantic restaurant, secluded on a veranda with candles everywhere where he could be alone and ask her. But even that didn't feel like him.

Tomorrow night was the reservations at the romantic restaurant where Finch assured him he had reserved the veranda and all the candles were going to be lit, and rose pedals on the floor, that he didn't need to do a thing. All he needed to do was bring his engagement ring and Joss, the rest would be handled by the staff. John had her engagement ring with him, he always did and it felt like it was burning a hole into his pocket as he eyed her laughing with Justin and Roxanne Baker. She turned to look at him.

"Are you still mad at us, John?" He looked from Joss to Roxanne who had given him a check for his phone though he refused to accept it from her.

"No," he answered politely. He figured telling them he was wondering how to ask his supposed wife already to marry him was not the best of ideas. "I'm not mad."

"John's just a stick in the mud." Joss waved him off before turning her head back to the couple. John looked around the restaurant, not for the first time since arriving, when he noticed the same man he had seen when they had taken the sightseeing tour with this couple. He was guarding the exit near the back of the restaurant. John shifted and turned, seeing the other exit being watched by a lone man. Damn it, he had been right, they were being followed. "John honey, can we speak in private?" He turned to eye Joss who was patting his knee. He saw looks of worry on the other couple's faces.

"Not now Joss, you stay with Justin and Roxanne I need to go use the restroom." he said moving the chair back.

"John, honey I really need to speak with you." her eyes flicked towards the man he already saw. Good, Joss knew about the situation.

"Joss, I know your hormonal but I can't have sex with you in the restroom," he said as the Bakers gasped, turning their heads away in embarrassment for Joss as he stood up. John used the opportunity to motion with his head at the man and moved his hand behind his back. Joss followed his movements, realizing he already knew about the hit-men here. She nodded. "You need to stay here with the Bakers, okay." John patted her shoulder as he made his way over towards the guy closest to the restrooms. John bumped into his table on purpose knocking the glass of water into his lap. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." John said apologetically. "I'll pay for dry cleaning." the man glared at him, while standing up with a giant water stain on his pants.

"Don't worry about it, just get out of my way," the man grumbled, walking ahead of him into the men's room.

"Who hired you?" The hit-man was yanking paper towel out of the dispenser, John pulled his gun out while eyeing him through the mirror.

"Excuse me?"

"Who hired you to kill Justin and Roxanne Baker?" he asked conversationally. The man's eyes widened as he turned around and John punched him in the face. The man let out a wallop of a grunt when his fist connected with his nose. John ducked when the man's left arm came up to defend himself, and landed another well aimed punch in his stomach before John used the stall door to bang his head against it. The man flopped to the floor, John grabbed his gun before exiting the men's room. Joss was sitting with the Bakers appearing to try to explain his behavior. John saw the other man staring at him. If they were a hit squad like he figured, this man most likely knew his partner was just taken out. John walked over to Joss and the couple. "We need to leave." Joss nodded standing up. "Call the police Joss."

"What's going on?" Justin demanded and John looked at the couple. There were staring looks from the other guests at the restaurant. John leaned towards the man.

"Someone wants you dead, and they placed hit-men on you. I took down the one in the bathroom, but there are more. Now we need to leave," John said as the young couple's eyes widened in fright.

"Who would want to kill us?" Roxanne whispered in fear.

"We're not sure, but you must have angered someone bad enough to want to kill you. You mentioned a rich billionaire, do you know if the man lost lots of money on the project you stopped?"

"He lost over five million dollars when the development plan fell through."

"That's a lot of money," Joss sighed as she yanked her cell phone out, dialing 911 as they began walking to the exit that was clear for them. John eyed the man blocking the other as he stood up, following them.

"I take it you're not a hedge fund manager then." Justin said as they were running to their rental car.

"No, I'm not."

"Should have guessed," John didn't have time to respond to that as they climbed into the rental car and John sped away from the restaurant. John looked into the rearview mirror as they were followed.

"Joss, are the police on their way?"

"Yeah, John, what's the plan here?"

"The plan is to hide Roxanne and Justin long enough so I can take down the rest of the hit squad."

"How many are after us?"

"I'm not sure, we need to find out who hired them to kill you, so the threat to you will be gone."

"We made some enemies but I never believed anyone would set out to kill Roxy or myself because of land developments."

"People are greedy, if it is this man that's after you its mainly for revenge for costing him millions of dollars." Joss said and John agreed. These people were naïve to think that no one harbored ill will towards them because they were doing the best for the environment. Not when money came into play. John pulled over before quickly climbing out.

"Joss, drive them somewhere safe. I need a phone." Justin quickly handed him his while Roxy looked upset.

"Oh dear, I truly need to apologize for throwing your phone down the side of Nuuanu Pali Lookout."

"Later. Joss, once I have taken care of the threat I'll give you a call." he said quickly as Joss shimmied over to the driver's seat from hers in the passenger.

"Be careful John." she tugged on his tie to kiss him and he kissed her quickly before stepping back, seeing the car that was chasing them pulling over. John slammed the door shut, and Joss peeled away as the men climbed out. John shot the driver in the kneecap, as the other man raced towards him. John blocked a fist slamming the back of his gun into the man's forehead. He grunted but didn't give up as he landed a punch to his face which forced a noise out of John. John connected a well aimed punch to the man's jaw, sending the man backwards and John reared back and slammed his fist hard into the man's cheek and the man fell to the ground of the parking lot unconscious. John breathed a little heavier as he walked over to the man holding his leg. The guy was reaching for his gun, and John stepped on his hand earning a cry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," John tsked as he squatted down to the man's level still very much on the man's hand. "Who hired you?"

"I will never tell you." John had seen his fair share of hit-men, this one seemed soft, must be why he was the driver. He eyed the gunshot wound just above his knee and bashed his butt of his gun into it. The scream filled the air as did sirens. John didn't have much longer before cops swarmed the area. "I will ask again, who hired you to kill the Bakers?"

"Some rich bastard," the man moaned as he laid his head against the pavement of the parking lot.

"I need a name." John reared the gun back to smash it into the wound and the man immediately curled up to prevent him from doing so.

"Lyle Irving!" John just stopped from bringing the gun down and smiled at the man.

"Thank you for your help," John punched him in the face knocking him out. John looked up, hearing the sirens so close they had to be almost on top of him. He stood up, walking towards the shadows, before quickly dialing Joss's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Ask them who Lyle Irving is?" he demanded as he rounded the corner, putting his pistol back into the waistband of his dress pants.

"I'm making my way back for you, John, hold on, let me see." John listened as Joss asked who Lyle Irving was and John waited by the side of the road looking up and down the street searching for their rental car. "John, they said Lyle Irving is the man that they stopped his housing project, costing him over five million dollars." John saw their rental car pulling up towards him and he climbed into the passenger side hanging up the phone, before handing it back to Justin.

"Would your deaths mean the housing project could move forward?"

"Not really, its in court right now. We're proving that the wetlands are located in the middle of the forest; its protected by law that you cannot destroy them. We are set to testify our findings next week, but there are documented photos and video of the wetlands."

"Yes but if you two are dead and this man has enough money to buy off a judge, he wins the ruling and gets his housing project that's worth millions back on track." John hurried to dial Finch's number. He waited a few rings when he was greeted with an out of breath Finch.

"H-hello M-Mr. Reese."

"Finch are you alright?"

"It seems Raymond Benson does not wish for Fusco and I to help him. He gave us the slip."

"Do you need my assistance?"

"No, no we are quite alright Mr. Reese, its now playing catch up with him. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to check into a name for me, check into his bank account and hack into his phone records. I need more proof he sent a hit squad to kill the Bakers."

"Sure, what's the name?"

"Lyle Irving, get it back to me as quickly as possible Finch." John had a good idea that the driver of the hit squad would squeal to save his sorry butt from doing hard time. But he couldn't bank on that, he needed hardcore proof that it was Irving, because the guy had the money and resources to acquire the best lawyers to try to get him off the attempted murder rap. John waited several minutes while Joss drove around with the petrified couple in the backseat. John was getting impatient when finally Finch came back on the line.

"Okay Mr. Reese, I hacked into his bank account, he's made a series of three ten thousand dollar deposits in the last two days. I'll try to trace it to whose bank account that is."

"How about phone records Finch?" he asked as Joss drove them slowly back to the hotel.

"I'm working as fast as I can," John nodded, feeling impatient. "Okay, Mr. Irving made a series of calls to the same number he made the first call to the same day we got Justin and Roxanne Baker's numbers." John sat impatiently waiting to hear of something that will help prove that Irving hired the hit-men. "I traced the bank account that received the thirty thousand dollars; its to a man named Braxton Payton."

"Anything else Finch?"

"Let me check his email account, give me a moment." John nodded holding the phone to his ear.

"What's going on John?" Joss asked quietly.

"Finch is sifting through Lyle Irving's life right now; we're trying to find any concrete proof he hired the hit squad to murder the Bakers."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" John turned to eye the young man.

"I have a source that's never wrong give me both your names, so Joss and I came here undercover to get close to you to find out who wanted to harm you."

"So you two aren't really married? You guys are really good at undercover work because you fooled the hell out of me," Roxie sighed.

"We aren't married but we are in love and Joss truly is pregnant with my child." John explained, not realizing that was the most he'd said at one time since he met Justin and Roxie. Well they weren't married yet; if everything worked out, tomorrow she'd be saying yes to his proposal and then he could elope with her in a private ceremony later this month.

"Are you really a cop, Joss?"

"Yes I am, I'm an NYPD cop."

"What do you truly do John?"

"I help people in need, like you. That's all you need to know about my profession." he answered before swiveling back to look forward. He heard muffled noises on the other end of the phone. "You okay Finch?"

"Yes, yes Mr. Reese I just hacked into Mr. Irving's email account and found some proof he did hire the hit-men in several emails between himself and Braxton Payton."

"Send it to Joss's phone, I sort of dropped mine down a cliff."

"O-kay Mr. Reese."

"Thanks Finch,"

"Don't mention it." He hung up with Finch, quickly turning to look once more at the Bakers.

"Joss and I are going to drop you off at the police station with proof that Lyle Irving hired assassins to kill you both, give them the name of Braxton Payton I think he's the ring leader of the hit squad that was sent to kill you," John said as Joss quickly turned them around, driving towards the police station.

"You'll be safe at the police station, I'll call a buddy of mine on the force and have him pick up Lyle Irving for questioning so he can't run and hide." The young couple nodded their heads as Joss drove them towards the police station.

"Thank you so much for saving our lives."

"No need to thank us," Joss said quietly. "We really liked you two from the get go and I felt terrible for lying to you both."

"We will never forget you two," Roxanne assured them. John smiled at the young woman. "And I really feel bad for dropping your phone down the side of the cliff; you were trying to protect our lives and I thought you were just a workaholic."

"Its okay Mrs. Baker, my employer will buy me a new one," he assured the young woman so she would stop feeling bad over something she shouldn't.

"Give me your phone, Mr. Baker, so I can give you the proof that Lyle Irving hired a hit squad to murder you and your wife." The man handed John his phone and he quickly transferred the proof onto the man's phone before handing it back to him. Joss pulled up to the side of the station. "If they ask, refer to me as a man in a suit and I worked alone, please do not make any mention of Joss whatsoever." John smiled softly and the young couple nodded as they exited the rental car. The passenger side door opened and John eyed it questioningly when Roxanne squatted down to his level.

"Thanks again for saving our lives," she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and waved at Joss before standing, fully sliding the door shut once more. John and Joss watched as the scared young couple walked hand in hand to the police station.

"They'll be alright." John assured Joss when she hadn't moved the rental car from its spot at the side of the station.

"Yeah, I know, its just that I really liked them," she sighed and John nodded. He knew that by the way she hadn't remembered to be Joss Hudson financial analyst, and by telling Roxanne about being pregnant. Joss was going to miss this couple. She sighed as she pulled away from the station and drove them back towards the resort. John eyed her, wishing he could take away the sadness from her face. He looked out the window trying to think of anything that would make her happy when a thought came to him. She had been asking him to do something for a while now and he always refused. It didn't exactly sound manly to do, but he'd do it for her to make her happy. He shifted his gaze back onto her, still seeing the same sadness in her, like she just lost her best friend.

"Joss, love."

"What John?"

"You know how you've been asking me to join you in a bubble bath?"

"Yes, and I recall you saying you don't take baths."

"Well, I changed my mind." She blinked,startled, and looked at him. "Joss, love, you need to look at the road, you're driving." she looked back at the road with a wide grin on her lips.

"You'll take a bubble bath with me?" John could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes." John felt the car move quicker than previously. He couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden urgency at heading back to the hotel suite. He was just happy he saw a smile on her beautiful face again.

* * *

Author's note: John Reese in a bathtub with bubbles was too fun to NOT write. A little action stuff, this chapter but I can't resist posting the next chapter for you: some smut happens :P

Thanks for reading, and so far it looks like boys are in the lead still, but since I am posting the final two chapters back to back I'm gonna let voting last till Sunday by noontime. Then the final tallied votes will be which gender it is :) Again thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I could get used to this," Joss sighed as John softly massaged her foot while she relaxed in the bathtub. Joss cocked an eye open to peer at John who was lounging in the bathtub across from her, taking great care in massaging her foot. He had a look of concentration on his face as if he really wanted to make sure her foot was good and massaged. She tugged her foot from his grip which made him look at her. Joss moved closer to him the water and bubbles sloshing around them. She climbed on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, deciding to try to learn this surprise he had in store for her.

"Get used to what, being pampered?" she shook her head, she hated being pampered. But she enjoyed getting to spend time with him in this fashion. The Bakers were safe, and Finch said that he and Fusco had the other number in order so they could enjoy what was left of their trip. Unfortunately they only had one more full day in this lovely location. Joss wasn't going to waste it, she planned on hitting the beach tomorrow after she made love with John, then head back in make love again to John some more, they could do what he wanted, and finish the night off with more lovemaking. Sounded like perfection to her. Pretending to be his wife these past two days had been fulfilling, but it made her long for something she was sure she'd never have with John. Marriage. She wanted it, badly. She was having his child, they loved one another, and yet she was sure marriage wouldn't ever happen for them. How could it, when the man she loved had a death certificate?

"Hey, Joss what's the matter?" he was so in-tuned with her body, he seemed to always know when something was bothering her. Maybe it wasn't so good to have a soulmate because she sure the hell didn't want to tell him what was bothering her. So she shrugged it off and decided to play sexy. She wanted John so bad right now anyways and distracting him with sex always worked.

"We are both all wet and naked, yet you haven't tried to make love to me," she sniffed before leaning down to press her lips to his shoulder blade. She felt his hands slide up from her hips up her back, disappearing into her hair. Joss swirled her tongue around the patch of skin, trying to distract them both. Joss placed small kisses up his neck before she caught his mouth with hers.

Hmmmmm, John seemed distracted alright, but not by her. Well, she'd just try again, she smiled delightfully against his mouth as she slid her right hand down underneath the water and bubbles grabbing him. He exhaled into her mouth, and she snickered when he pushed her back to moan as she stroked him. "Aha, someone's happy to see me." she felt him harden in her hand.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to cease her hand's movements and she sighed when he pulled her hand off of him to stare intently in her eyes.

"Its nothing John, I just noticed you seem distracted."

"I am, by the beautiful, wet, naked lady on top of me."

"No you're not." She slid back away from him, settling on her side of the bathtub once more. "You're distracted, but not by me. It has got to be this surprise for me, you should really just tell me what it is if you are going to worry about it so much, John."

"How about its because I can see something's bothering you, and you are trying to distract me with sex." She opened her mouth slowly shocked that he knew her trick.

"John, I'm horny remember, I want sex all the time with you." Which was the truth, she wasn't lying.

"Talk to me," he whispered as he got to his knees in front of her. Oh she wished she could but her eyes focused on the water line where the bubbles kept his beautiful naked form from her eyes. Damn bubbles! "Tell me what's the matter," his voice was low, seductive, and alluring. Telling John she wanted to get married for real was not an option.

"Don't speak like that." She put her hands on her ears and John had the audacity to laugh at her dilemma. "You could charm the panties off a nun with that voice." Oh god, she needed to get away from him before she blurted out all her secret fantasies for this man. She wanted to live together, get married, and live happily ever after! She was happily in love with him and she was sure it would be enough, it had to be. John couldn't give her marriage so why ruin their strong, loving relationship built on respect and love, by asking for something he could never give her.

She scrambled to get out of the bathtub, needing space before she caved, telling him all the things she wished for that he couldn't give her. Joss yanked on a bathrobe hearing John calling for her, tying the sash around her waist in haste, it was a stupid fantasy, one John would be upset he couldn't give her. Surely their happiness would fade because then he would pull away from her to try to let her find a man that could give her what she wished for. But he wouldn't understand that she only wished for it with him. Nope, she needed to keep this to herself. Joss paced back and forth when John walked out their suite's bathroom in nothing.

"That's-so not fair!" Joss whined feeling her insides twist in ravenous desire for him. She turned her body away from him, willing the lust from her before she said what she was trying not to say. "John, you're a new form of torture, you know that?" She felt his hands wrapped around her midsection pulling her to his hard sinewy body. She felt his erection pressing against her butt. Joss's body responded immediately to his. His hands undid the sash at her waist, the bathrobe parted immediately, and he slid one hand up to her breast while the other slid downwards.

"Joss, talk to me." his warm whisper filled her ear and she struggled to pay attention as his right hand inched its way to where she was aching for him. "You can tell me anything." His one hand pinched, rolled, and teased her nipple while his other seemed to move at a snail's pace.

"I can't think right now, let alone speak." She gasped as she grabbed the hand on her flat tummy to push it down where she needed it. He laughed a little in her ear. "Please John, I need you." She wasn't above begging. His hand wouldn't budge however, no matter how hard she tried to move his hand away from her stomach. She released his hand and it began its annoying slow descent towards her wet core awaiting him. The man was methodical and slow when it came to pleasuring her, so she needed to speed him up a bit. She reached around behind her and grabbed him. John's sharp groan in her ear was truly music because his hand slipped a little, she felt his fingertips sifting through her private hair. Joss's breath stopped altogether as she waited for him to touch her.

"Will you please tell me what's on your mind, Jocelyn?" Joss leaned her head back and bit back a moan as his hand stopped just before where she needed him the most.

"You tell me yours first." She was proud of herself for speaking, let alone thinking up something to get him to drop the subject. Surely he didn't want to ruin whatever surprise he had in-store for her which he took great delight in keeping from her. Joss stroked him, loving the soft moan in her ear, maybe now he'd touch her.

"Another 'show me yours and I'm show you mine' type deal huh?" he whispered in her ear roughly.

"Oh god, please touch me," she whimpered having John's hand so close yet not touching her was making her squirm. She tightened her hold on him when he didn't move his hand which earned her a grunt. Joss's entire body went off when he finally touched her intimately, her knees buckled as she cried his name, and his hand abandoned her breasts to wrap around her waist to keep her from falling forward. Joss felt herself lifted into his arms, a buzzing lit in her ears, and she should feel embarrassed at how quickly she just came by one light touch of his wicked hand but she couldn't. Joss wanted more though her body craved his. John placed her on the bed while she shrugged off the robe before throwing it off the bed. Joss eyed his beautiful erection that was all for her and her mouth began to water, John climbed onto the bed beside her.

John pushed Joss onto her back and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck while she coiled her legs around his thighs. John didn't make her wait long, she felt his large, sensual tip at the threshold of her sex. Her nails dug into his hips willing him to bury himself inside her, needing it more than her next breath.

"No teasing, I need you." She lifted her hips and John decided to give her what she wanted, he entered her with one hard and deep thrust, no teasing, just filling her so completely. Joss moaned when his strokes were slow. "Faster." she whispered unevenly into his ear, feeling like she could go off at any moment, wanting him right with her when she did.

"This is perfect," his voice rasped in her ear as she lifted her hips off the bed to meet his thrusts in perfect synchronization. Joss moaned, feeling overwhelmed during sex not for the first time with him. Their connection as they made love went beyond just physical and it awed her each and every time. John's movements were precise, his speed didn't pick up and Joss felt a burning ache settle in the pit of her stomach. She recognized it, knowing she wouldn't be able to put off her orgasm for much longer. "You're so perfect, Joss, in every way conceivable." His words were whispered sweetly in her ear as he slowly made her go insane as he filled her and withdrew from her in that same, painstakingly slow rhythm.

Joss lost her tentative fight on her holding back her orgasm, John's name was a loud cry of wonder as he held her hips gently in his hands as she shuddered around him. Joss's arms fell away from his neck, feeling like she was boneless as the tremors and spasms of her orgasm rocked her. But John's rhythm never wavered and it looked like it was hell on him, by the way he was flushed in the cheeks and sweat slicked his body. Joss squirmed when she realized the tension was forming inside her again within seconds of her orgasm, John's unhurried thrusts were making it unbearable to not feel herself careening towards another orgasm.

"John-" his name was all she could manage as his unhurried thrusts sped up finally. Joss felt mindless with passion as her body trembled in need. John dropped his head against her chest, leaning down on his forearms on either side of her head. His breathing was becoming more rapid and Joss knew he was closing in on his orgasm, unable to fight it off any longer. Joss hooked her legs together tightly around his hips, her heels on his muscled ass, anchoring him inside her, loving the look of ecstasy on his face. Joss forced her weak arms to lift up to wrap around his body, needing them close. "I love you," she gasped into his ear as they moved together.

"Joss, my love." His strokes grew harder and deeper with his loss of range he couldn't pull out and drive into her like sometimes he did when he lost control, but she could tell he was close. His breathing was labored and she felt him tensing. Joss went over the edge again first, his name a loud scream, she was sure anyone in the general vicinity of their room heard her but she could care less. The orgasm sent her into orbit, her entire body quaked beneath his, and John followed her a few seconds later. She heard his shout, the stiffening of his body, the way his pelvis ground against hers, and the warmth that spread through her. Joss held tightly onto him for several minutes before she slumped onto the bed panting like crazy. John was leaning much of his weight on his forearms, he was still locked inside her since she hadn't uncoiled her legs from around his waist. She wanted to feel him still inside her.

After a few moments he made a move and she sighed unwrapping her legs from around his waist. John slowly withdrew from her leaving her feeling empty, and pulled her to his side. Joss linked their hands together as she curled into his side allowing their bodies to cool.

"So how was that on the satisfactory level?" he asked quietly and she leaned her head back so she could look up at him.

"You do realize I only said that to get you to tell me your surprise John, you satisfy me and you know you do." He smiled and she returned it.

"I do, I just enjoy hearing that I do." She swatted his arm before snuggling further into his side. They laid quietly together allowing themselves a chance to catch their breath, and bask in the afterglow of another beautiful round of lovemaking.

"Since we are on the subject, what is this surprise?" She finally asked after a little while.

"You never quit do you?"

"You know I don't."

"I do, and neither do I, so what was bothering you earlier, darling?" She sighed when he didn't answer her question and turned it around on her. It was her fault in the first place for bringing up the surprise.

"Pregnancy stuff," she looked away hoping he couldn't tell she was lying.

"Pregnancy stuff like what?"

"Liiiiiiike, what our baby's name will be."

"We don't have to worry about that for like another seven months, Joss. No, something else was on your mind, what was it?"

"Its nothing John."

"It's not nothing if its bothering you."

"Really John, its nothing, I promise." She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. He searched her eyes as if looking for something that told him she was lying to him. But she wasn't, she truly was trying to let go of her stupid fantasy of marrying him. She was content with their life, she was content because he loved her and she was having his baby. It was enough, when he seemed satisfied she wasn't lying he leaned his head back down on their pillow. Their hands still linked, when she pulled it up to her mouth to kiss his hand. "Thanks for worrying though."

"I love you Joss, I want you happy." She smiled knowing it was the truth.

"I know and I love you for it. So, when do I get my surprise?"

"Tomorrow." he assured her with a laugh.

"How about you tell me tonight, and I'll act surprised?"

"Joss,"

"Okay okay okay, fine, you win, I won't pester about it anymore."

"Thanks." She eyeballed him, seeing the look of tension on his face again. Whatever this surprise for her was had him tense.

"On one condition," she stipulated and his eyes slid to look at her. He eyed her with amusement for a moment.

"What?"

"That you stop being a stick in the mud about it. You're tense. I can see it. So whatever my surprise is I'll love it, I promise, John, because its from you, and well, Finch too, I guess." She grinned at him. He leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"I can handle that." Joss watched as John yawned and was softly dozing off. She wasn't tired even though the clock on the rich mahogany nightstand said it was after midnight. Joss slid from his arms, watching him, her eyes slithering down to his penis. Her hands itched to touch him but he deserved some sleep. Joss eyed him wistfully before she slowly climbed out of bed. Joss picked up the discarded robe that laid sprawled out on the floor during her haste to get naked for John. Joss yanked it on, before pulling the comforter from the edge of the bed to pull it over John's glorious naked form. It would help keep her hands to herself long enough for him to get a little sleep.

Joss decided she was going to get a cup of water and head out onto the balcony to sit in the warm Hawaiian air. She paused a moment on her short walk to the balcony door to pick up her soft blue silk dress off the floor. They had taken each other's clothes off to head for that bubble bath she finally gotten John to agree too. She didn't want it to get wrinkled too badly, and she laid it across the sofa chair in the corner of the luxurious suite. Joss bent to pick up his dress shirt, and pants putting them with her dress. She slung the shirt first and felt something heavy in his pants pocket. She knew it wasn't his phone since it was down the side of a cliff; his wallet and gun were on the other neighboring nightstand nearest to him.

She felt inside his pocket and her eyes widened as she pulled out a black small velvet box. Her heart started thumping hard and her pulse raced, her eyes flickered to him as he slept till finally she looked back at the box. Her fingers trembled as she opened it, praying like hell it was a ring and not some stupid pair of earrings. Joss gasped at the large sparkling diamond engagement ring staring up at her. All the breath in her lungs seeped out of her as she stood staring at the most gorgeous ring she ever saw in her life. It was white gold, with a large stone in the setting with tiny diamonds circling the large diamond. Joss struggled to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks but it wasn't happening.

This was the surprise he was tense about! Oh god, he was planning on proposing to her? Joss felt stupid for keeping quiet about wanting their pretend marriage to be real. John said something about Finch making the proposal romantic. But she didn't want to wait for some sappy romantic gesture. She wanted this ring on her finger now, she wanted him to ask her now. Joss, hurried over to him climbing onto the bed before straddling his body.

"John, yes." She set the engagement ring on the nightstand near his wallet, gun and watch. His eyelids slowly lifted. He mumbled something about not again before he rolled them over and pressed slow kisses onto her cheek not fully awake yet. "Yes, a million times yes." she squealed in his arms as she kissed him wanting him awake.

"What?" he yawned, his eyes now fully open, looking down at her sleepily.

"I said yes,"

"Yes about what?"

"That." She pointed. He looked over to where she was pointing and his eyes widened before he looked down at her.

"Joss-uh-how did you find that?"

"I was picking up our clothes from earlier and I felt something heavy. I know I shouldn't have looked but I couldn't stop myself. Oh my god, yes John."

"I didn't even get a chance to ask you yet."

"Well ask."

"Don't you want it romantic and perfect?"

"It will be perfect because its our proposal, not Finch's version or anyone else's, its ours. Now ask."

"You're bossy when you want something." He was stalling on purpose!

"ASK!"

"Jocelyn Carter, will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes!" she tugged him down for a kiss that would knock his socks off if he was wearing any. When they broke apart to breathe she shoved him from on top of her, reaching over to grab the engagement ring. She held it to him. "I want this on John." she whispered as tears filled her eyes again. He stared at her before taking the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her finger. She held it out in front of her and cried like a baby while John rubbed her shoulders. "Damn hormones," she whined as she shot John a watery smile.

"You like the ring? If not we could always exchange it for something you truly love."

"Did you pick it out for me?" she asked.

"Yes, when I saw it I thought it was perfect for you."

"Then I love it." she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her. She couldn't wait to become Mrs….wait who was she becoming. She pushed back and eyed him for a moment. "John how are we going to get married? To the world you're technically dead."

"I thought about it, Finch agreed with me that you'd marry John Warren, my clean cover, the one closest to who I truly am. It might not be my surname but Warren is me without the CIA connection." She smiled, nodding, liking that idea. She could handle it.

"I love it." Even if it wasn't legal since John Warren technically was an illusion, it would be legal in their eyes and everyone else's. "I have to call Frankie to tell him this, he's going to be so happy for me because he found his soul mate in Craig and I found mine in you. Although he may be sort of bummed that you don't truly secretly harbor an undying love for him." John snorted with laughter.

"Your friend is weird, but a likable weird."

"He's my maid of honor, Finch, of course, is your best man. I know someone who could ordain us. He's a friend of a friend who did my other friend's wedding."

"Joss, you want a real wedding, not just an elopement?" She looked at him, seeing that's what he had been figuring to do.

"Well I wouldn't mind a real wedding in front of our closest friends and family, but if you don't, I can settle for eloping."

"If you want a real wedding we can have a real wedding, just I can't be seen by your co-workers, Joss."

"I don't need to share this with them. Just as long as Fusco is there, I'll be happy."

"Lionel can give you away."

"I was thinking of having my son walk me down the aisle." John eyed her with furrowed brows.

"Have you thought about this before?" She looked at him.

"Well, I might have thought about it a time or two. I can't wait to be Mrs. John Reese. We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Badass, it has a nice ring to it." She sighed as they both leaned back against the pillows. John pulled the comforter up his exposed body as he tugged her into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. He touched her belly lovingly before he whispered something foreign to the baby. "I love you baby, and I love you mother to be." She sighed, feeling content.

"I love you too John."

* * *

Author's note: Smut, and a proposal :D I was gonna do the whole romantic gesture, but I don't think Joss needs that. I think she'd be content with them being alone doing their own thing, and him asking her.

Next story will be their wedding since it will take place only like a month or so from this, which Frankie will be included much more so than in this story, and I'll let you guys in on what the sex of the baby is then :D I have the birth story all thought up :)

Thanks for reading everyone, again thanks to Elaine for proofing this for me :)


End file.
